À Rome fait comme les romains !
by alexiel2001
Summary: Leonius Lionel rentre d'une campagne militaire avec dans ses bagages un cadeau pour son fils Alexandre, une esclave celte du nom de Ceirdwyn Chloé .
1. Chapter 1

**À Rome fait comme les romains**

**Disclamer : **Les personnages de Smallville ne m'appartiennent pas mais sont la propriété de la WB.

**Note :** Après Croisade, je m'étais dit plus jamais de fic historique, parce que c'est trop la galère, mais bon il ne faut jamais dire fontaine etc... Tout le monde a compris.

Alors pour la petite histoire cette fic est née à peu près en même temps que Croisade. Parce qu'en fait au départ ça devait être une seule et même fic avec des histoires de réincarnations, que j'avais commencé pour un challenge et jamais terminée, parce que je n'arrivais pas à lier les différentes époques entre elle. Bon il est peu probable que j'écrive les fics correspondant aux deux époques prévues restantes (la révolution française de 1870 et la seconde guerre mondiale), mais on ne sait jamais.

Bien j'ai quelques précisions à donner au sujet de cette fic. D'abord le contexte historique, l'histoire se passe à Rome au premier siècle de notre ère, autour de 70, sous l'empereur Vespasien et elle est fortement liée à la conquête de l'île de Bretagne par les romains (voir les notes en fin de chapitre).

Ensuite au sujet des prénoms, ils ont bien évidemment été modifiés pour coller à l'époque. Alors Lex devient Alexandre, je sais que c'est un prénom grec, mais une explication viendra. Lionel devient Léonius, tout simplement parce que c'est deux prénoms ont la même racine léo soit lion. Et Chloé devient Ceirdwyn, ben un peu par hasard en fait. Quand aux autres personnages ils n'ont rien à voir avec ceux de Smallville, il n'y a donc, ni Clark, ni Lana, ni Pete, ni personne, lol.

J'ai aussi conscience que tout le monde n'est pas expert en histoire romaine et moi non plus d'ailleurs donc le récit devrait être assez simple à suivre. Je vous ai quand même mis un fin de chapitre quelques mots de vocabulaire qui peuvent posé problèmes, ainsi que des liens vers des articles de Wikipédia sur différents aspects historiques et culturel lié à la fic, mais qui ne sont absolument pas nécessaire pour comprendre la fic, enfin je crois, c'est juste pour la culture G, je dirais.

Cela faisait très longtemps qu'Alexandre n'avait pas été d'humeur aussi maussade, une très mauvaise nouvelle lui était parvenue, en fin de matinée. Un messager venait de lui annoncer que son père était sur le chemin du retour et qu'il serait à Rome dans moins de deux jours. Voilà près de trois ans qu'ils ne s'étaient pas vus, Léonius, le père d'Alexandre était un militaire de carrière, un officier très haut gradé, un tribun militaire. Il se trouvait à la tête de la deuxième légion Augusta, situé en Bretagne. Par conséquent il passait de très longues périodes, en campagne, loin de chez lui et surtout loin d'Alexandre, ce qui n'était pas pour déplaire à celui-ci.

À intervalle régulier Léonius revenait à Rome, tandis qu'un autre tribun prenait sa place à la tête de la légion pour une durée équivalente. Mais Alexandre n'aimait pas savoir son père dans les parages, plus celui-ci était loin, mieux Alexandre se portait. Car Léonius semblait prendre un malin plaisir à pointer tous ce qui, selon lui, n'allait pas dans la vie d'Alexandre et tentait ensuite d'y mettre de l'ordre, le plus souvent contre la volonté d'Alexandre. Léonius lui avait toujours reproché et ça tout le monde le savait, de ne pas avoir suivit son exemple et embrassé une carrière militaire, la seule qui comptait à ses yeux.

Pourtant aux yeux de tous les autres, Alexandre était quelqu'un qui avait réussi. Il avait choisit la voix du commerce et ses affaires étaient plus que florissantes, par l'intermédiaire de nombreux affranchis, il commerçait dans une grande partie de l'empire. Mais quoiqu'il fasse, pour son père rien ne semblait jamais suffisant. Toujours être le meilleur en tout, tel était le seul et unique enseignement que Léonius avait transmis à son fils.

De plus Alexandre était depuis longtemps convaincu que son père ne prenait de plaisir que dans le sang, la violence et l'humiliation, autrement dis tout le contraire de lui-même. Son père et lui n'étaient donc pas prêts de s'entendre.

Le retour de son père signifiait donc le retour des ennuis.

Deux jours qu'il n'avait quasiment pas dormi, l'idée que son père serait bientôt de retour, ne l'y aidait pas. Il avait la tête constamment ailleurs. Une voix le tira de ses pensées.

- Vous avez l'air fatigué, maître Alexandre.

- Ha, c'est toi Kendra !

Kendra était la plus vieille de ses esclaves, il la connaissait depuis sa plus tendre enfance, elle avait autrefois appartenu à son père et elle était toujours là, à ses côtés. Il l'avait pourtant affranchie depuis longtemps, mais comme elle n'avait vraisemblablement plus de famille dans sa lointaine Bretagne, elle avait choisi de rester à son service. Alexandre aimait sentir sa présence à ses côtés, il la trouvait rassurante, un peu comme celle d'une mère. Alexandre avait perdu la sienne très jeune et Kendra, qui avait été sa nourrice, l'avait en quelque sorte élevé. Bien qu'il soit le fils de celui qui l'avait réduite en esclavage, elle s'était toujours montrée d'une grande bonté envers lui.

- Tu prépareras une chambre pour la nouvelle arrivante.

Avant même qu'il soit de retour, Alexandre savait que son père n'arriverait pas seul. Léonius avait pour habitude de toujours ramener un "souvenir" à son fils lorsqu'il revenait à Rome, et ce "souvenir" était toujours le même ; une esclave. Et celle qui devait arriver serait la troisième, il avait reçu la première le jour de ses treize ans, lorsque son père avait estimé qu'il était devenu un homme. Mais, contrairement à son père, Alexandre n'aimait pas spécialement l'idée d'avoir des esclaves. Léonius en possédait des dizaines, voir même des centaines, qu'il traitait comme du bétail, alors qu'aux yeux d'Alexandre la petite dizaine qu'il "possédait", pour faire tourner sa maison, lui suffisait amplement, d'autant qu'il vivait seul. Par contre il avait affranchi de nombreux esclaves, qui étaient désormais ses "clients", mais surtout qui lui étaient fidèles et sur qui il pouvait compter pour ses affaires.

On lui annonça finalement l'arrivée de son père, Alexandre se dirigea vers le vestibule pour l'accueillir comme il le devait. Lorsqu'il aperçu son père, il remarqua immédiatement le jeune femme enchaînée qui se tenait derrière lui. Comme il s'y attendait, son père était bien arrivé en compagnie d'une esclave. Elle était différente des précédentes, d'abord en raison de sa blondeur, Alexandre n'avait jamais vu de chevelure aussi claire, ensuite et surtout à cause de son regard. Un voyage, de plusieurs semaines en compagnie de Léonius, suffisait en général à calmer les esclaves les plus récalcitrants, Léonius était un homme cruel qui ne tolérait pas qu'on lui résiste, et tous finissaient par se soumettre ou par mourir. Mais pas elle.

Elle regarda Alexandre droit dans les yeux. Elle avait de gigantesques yeux verts, ils étaient magnifiques, mais ils n'exprimaient que haine et colère, ce qu'Alexandre pouvait comprendre. Elle donnait l'impression que quelques soient les humiliations ou les brimades, elle resterait fière, même esclave, elle demeurerait libre.

- Kendra ?

Il désigna la jeune femme.

- Emmène-là. Et montre-lui où elle devra vivre désormais.

Léonius eut un petit sourire, il n'avait pas eu besoin de dire quoi que ce soit, son fils avait immédiatement compris ce à quoi était destinée la jeune femme qui l'accompagné. Les deux femmes s'éloignèrent pour rejoindre les habitations réservées aux esclaves. Alexandre quant à lui conduisit son père jusqu'au péristyle afin d'aller s'installer dans l'exèdre.

- Tu vas voir c'est une petite merveille, un caractère épouvantable, certes, mais quelle vitalité... Elle va te résister longtemps, mais si tu te débrouilles bien tu parviendras à la dresser comme il se doit, enfin si pour une fois tu te comportes en homme.

Alexandre masqua sans peine son dégoût et sa colère, il avait appris depuis longtemps que rien ne servait de discuter avec son père et qu'il était important de lui cacher ses émotions, ce dernier ne sachant que trop bien les retourner contre vous. Lorsqu'il discutait avec son père, Alexandre se contentait en général de le laisser parler, n'ouvrant la bouche que lorsque que cela était nécessaire. Se rebeller ouvertement contre Léonius pouvait s'avérer dangereux, car celui-ci ne prenait de plaisir que dans la violence et l'humiliation d'autrui.

Son père parla longtemps, essentiellement de lui de ses campagnes et de sa vie en Bretagne, mais il finit par partir.

Ceirdwyn était complètement déboussolée, si elle avait bien tout compris, le monstre, qui l'avait arrachée aux siens et réduite en esclavage, lui avait fait traverser toutes ces contrées pour finalement l'offrir à cet homme. Ce qui était étrange c'est qu'il semblait le mépriser.

Il l'avait à peine regardée, l'homme à qui elle "appartenait" désormais, il lui avait accordé à peine plus qu'un regard avant de la confier à une femme, une autre esclave vraisemblablement. Elle s'appelait Kendra, venait d'une région proche de la sienne et parlait une langue très similaire à la sienne, que Ceirdwyn comprenait sans peine.

Elle la conduisit là où visiblement elle allait devoir vivre et dormir. Même si elle n'en dit rien, Ceirdwyn fut surprise, l'endroit était propre, relativement isolé pour lui permettre d'avoir un peu d'intimité et la couche semblait relativement confortable. L'autre femme la laissa seule, quelques instants, dont Ceirdwyn profita pour observer plus attentivement la pièce où elle se trouvait. Elle était relativement petite, environ deux mètres sur trois et était munie de deux ouvertures une porte et une fenêtre située relativement haut et de toute façon trop étroite pour laisser passer un être humain, même menu. C'était sommairement meublé, en plus de la couche, on pouvait trouver un petit tabouret et un coffre.

Le femme, Kendra, revint avec ce qui semblait être une assiette de nourriture, elle la tendit à Ceirdwyn.

- Tiens mange. Je doute fort que le maître Léonius t'ait bien nourri durant ce voyage.

Ceirdwyn ne répondit rien et se contenta de prendre l'assiette, avant de s'asseoir sur le banc.

- Tu vas voir les figues sont délicieuses, particulièrement sucrées. Profites-en bien, ce sont les dernières de la saison.

Le repas était on ne peut plus simple, mais il était copieux et c'était nettement mieux que tout ce que Ceirdwyn avait pu avaler depuis des jours, des semaines même. Il y avait du pain, quelques légumes, un morceau de viande froide et des fruits qu'elle ne connaissait pas, les fameuses figues probablement. Kendra la laissa à nouveau seule et Ceirdwyn commença à manger. Kendra revint peu après avec une bassine remplie d'eau et des linges pliés.

- Tiens voilà de quoi te décrasser et te changer. Quand tu auras fini laisse tes vêtements sales, l'assiette et la bassine devant la porte, je m'en occuperai plus tard, comme ça tu pourras te coucher et dormir, tu dois être épuisée. Le voyage a été long et je sais que voyager avec le maître Léonius n'est pas de tout repos. Mais tu verras, tu seras bien ici ou du moins mieux que s'il t'avait fallu vivre chez le maître Léonius, Alexandre est quelqu'un de bien, il est très différent de son père, tu verras.

Ainsi, l'homme de qui elle dépendait désormais était le fils de celui qui l'avait mené jusqu'ici, ça expliquait le cadeau, mais ça n'expliquait pas pourquoi ils se méprisaient.

Ceirdwyn finit rapidement son repas, puis elle fit un brin de toilette, passa les vêtements propres que Kendra avait apportés, puis conformément à ses instructions elle laissa ses affaires sales devant la porte et alla se coucher. Et malgré tout ce qui tourbillonnait dans sa tête, elle ne mit pas longtemps à sombrer dans un sommeil lourd, tant elle était fatiguée.

Lorsque Ceirdwyn se réveilla le lendemain, le soleil était déjà haut dans le ciel, ce qui la surpris. Théoriquement les esclaves ne devaient-ils pas être levé avant leurs maîtres ? Elle se demanda pourquoi Kendra ne l'avait pas réveillée. Ceirdwyn resta un moment désemparée, se demandant quoi faire. Après quelques minutes de réflexion, elle finit par sortir prudemment de sa "chambre". Elle fit quelques pas au hasard des couloirs et se retrouva face à "lui". Il parut surpris de la trouver là. Elle le défia du regard, sachant pertinemment qu'elle n'avait rien à faire ici, dans l'esprit de Ceirdwyn la meilleure défense avait toujours été l'attaque et il allait vite comprendre que quoiqu'il fasse elle ne se soumettrait pas à sa volonté, elle préférait encore la mort. Il lui parla mais elle ne compris pas. Elle ne parlait pas le latin et le peu qu'elle avait appris durant le voyage, bien qu'elle ait toujours agit comme si elle ne comprenait pas, ne lui permettait pas de décrypter ce qu'il disait. Elle constata cependant que le son de sa voix n'était ni furieux, ni agressif, il semblait même plutôt concerné.

Il était clair qu'elle ne comprenait pas un traître mot de ce qu'il disait. Kendra était la seule de ses esclaves à parler une langue similaire à celle qui devait être la sienne, mais elle était sortie pour aller faire quelques courses et ne serait sans doute pas revenu avant un bon moment. Il fit signe à la jeune femme, dont il ignorait toujours le nom, de le suivre, puis voyant qu'elle ne bougeait pas, il réitéra son geste. Au bout de trois fois, elle finit par consentir à le suivre et il la conduisit jusqu'aux cuisines. Une fois arrivé, il lui indiqua un siège, l'invitant à s'asseoir, puis il posa devant elle une assiette que Kendra avait du préparer à son attention. Il pouvait clairement lire la surprise dans ses yeux. Il était plus qu'évident que jamais Léonius ne s'était conduit de façon aussi courtoise avec elle. Elle hésita un certain temps avant de toucher à son assiette, puis visiblement tiraillé par la faim elle commença à manger.

Alexandre l'observa durant son repas, elle avait une certaine distinction, il était clair qu'elle n'était pas une simple paysanne, mais probablement la fille d'un chef de clan. Et il était tout à fait dans le style de Léonius de prendre un malin plaisir à réduire à l'état de moins que rien ceux qui s'opposaient à lui, ainsi que leurs proches. C'est vraisemblablement ce qui expliquait son comportement de bravade, en plus d'avoir été déchu de son rang, elle n'avait pas du être habituée à obéir. Seulement il allait bien falloir qu'elle le fasse dans leur intérêt à tous les deux, car seuls les dieux savaient comme Léonius réagirait si elle ne finissait pas par se soumettre. Du moins en apparence. Et Alexandre ne préférait pas penser à ce qui risquerait de se passer si elle tentait de s'échapper, mais il avait la nette impression qu'elle essayerait dès qu'elle en aurait l'occasion et il ne serait pas très difficile de quitter sa demeure, mais il ne fallait pas se faire d'illusion, Léonius aurait tôt fait de la rattraper et Alexandre n'imaginait que trop bien les sanctions qu'il leur imposerait à tous les deux. Il remarqua alors qu'il avait oublié de lui donner à boire et lui servit un verre d'eau.

Elle dévora son repas jusqu'à la dernière miette. Elle était désormais reposée, propre et rassasiée, elle allait pouvoir se concentrer sur sa fuite. Jusqu'à présent l'endroit lui avait paru relativement vide et son "hôte" ne donnait pas l'impression de vouloir lui imposer une surveillance trop rapprochée, il devrait donc être relativement facile de lui fausser compagnie. Elle leva les yeux vers lui. Il l'observait. Mais sans animosité, il semblait juste curieux. Elle soutint son regard et en profita pour l'observer à son tour. Il était plutôt bel homme, grand musclé et à la stature imposante, le genre d'homme que son père aurait rêvé qu'elle épouse s'il n'avait pas été romain. Il avait le cheveu coupé très court et était fraîchement rasé. Il était clair de par ses vêtements et son port qu'il s'agissait d'un homme riche et influent. Même à elle, il n'aurait pas déplu, dans d'autres lieux et d'autres circonstances, il avait de magnifiques yeux bleus et le regard volontaire. Et il semblait loin d'être stupide. Mais elle était son esclave et n'avait pas l'intention de le rester longtemps.

Un homme qu'elle n'avait encore jamais vu entra dans la pièce, il échangea quelques mots précipité avec le dénommé Alexandre, qui se leva alors subitement. Il l'attrapa sans ménagement par le bras et l'obligea à se lever. Ceirdwyn ne comprit pas ce brusque changement d'attitude, mais elle n'eut pas vraiment le temps de s'en préoccuper que déjà il l'entraînait au travers des couloirs. Il la reconduisit à sa chambre et l'enferma à l'intérieur.

Alexandre aurait nettement préféré faire les choses en douceur, mais son père venait de débarquer à l'improviste, comme à son habitude et Alexandre ne pouvait pas prendre le risque de la laisser seule et qu'elle tente de s'enfuir en sa présence. Léonius verrait immédiatement sa comme un signe de faiblesse de la part d'Alexandre et n'aurait aucune pitié pour la jeune femme. Il rejoignit son père dans le vestibule avant de le conduire comme toujours à l'exèdre.

Il était à peine installé que déjà son père lançait les hostilités.

- Alors ? Où se trouve le cadeau que je t'ai fait ?

- Pour le moment Kendra est sortit et sans elle, il m'est impossible de me faire comprendre.

- Vas me la chercher.

C'était exactement la réaction qu'Alexandre avait craint.

- Très bien.

Alexandre se leva et se dirigea vers la pièce où il l'avait enfermée. Il prit une profonde inspiration et ouvrit la porte. Sur l'instant elle eut l'air surprise de la voir. Il lui fit signe de se lever, mais elle ne bougea pas, se contentant de le regarder droit dans les yeux. Il aurait sincèrement préféré que Kendra soit là pour lui expliquer la situation et ainsi faire les choses en douceur, mais là il n'avait pas le temps d'essayer de se faire comprendre, son père risquait de s'impatienter et ça, il valait mieux l'éviter. Il la saisit donc à nouveau par le bras et la força à se lever et à le suivre.

Une fois de plus Ceirdwyn était complètement déboussolée. À un moment, il semblait calme et comportait à peu près gentiment et l'instant d'après il était nerveux, tendu, presque violent. Ceirdwyn en avait déduit qu'il était complètement cyclothymique et il donnait vraiment l'impression d'avoir plusieurs visages. Mais elle n'avait pas du tout l'intention d'attendre de tous les avoir vu, elle s'enfuirait à la première occasion.

Il la traîna à travers plusieurs couloirs, puis traversa le péristyle jusqu'à l'exèdre.

- Ha ! La voilà ! Toujours aussi furieuse à se que je vois. Ça lui passera tu verras. Enfin si tu t'y prends correctement bien sûr. Fais la asseoir.

Lorsque Alexandre essaya de la faire asseoir, elle résista. Mais elle résista relativement peu de temps, vu le violent coup de canne que Léonius lui administra derrière les genoux.

La douleur fut cinglante et les jambes de Ceirdwyn cédèrent immédiatement sous son poids. Elle s'effondra à terre. Seulement sa chute fut amortie par son "propriétaire", qui la tenait toujours par le bras. Décidément ses actions n'avaient vraiment aucun sens. Par contre, maintenant, elle commençait à comprendre pourquoi il lui arrivait d'être aussi tendu, son père le rendait clairement nerveux. Elle releva la tête et jeta un regard haineux à son bourreau.

- Oh ! Regarde la ! J'adore quand elle me lance un de ses petits regards pleins de haine ! Comme si ça pouvait changer quelque chose. C'est tellement pathétique.

Alexandre resta silencieux, il ne devait surtout pas provoquer la colère de son père sinon ce serait la jeune femme qui était à ses pieds qui en payerait le prix et elle risquait fort de ne pas y survivre.

- Au fait, il avait une raison à ma visite, j'ai quelque chose à te montrer.

Léonius prit le paquet qu'il avait apporté avec lui et en sortit un torque ouvragé, orné de motif celte et visiblement en or massif. À ses pieds, Alexandre sentit la jeune esclave réagir, il en déduit que le bijou devait lui appartenir. Son père était trop occupé à contempler l'objet et à pavoiser pour se rendre compte qu'Alexandre venait d'empêcher sa jeune esclave de se jeter sur lui.

- J'aurais besoin de tes contacts commerciaux afin d'être sûr de le vendre à bon prix.

Alexandre ne croyait pas un traître mot de ce qu'il disait, Léonius avait suffisamment d'influence à Rome pour qu'aucun commerçant n'essaye de le tromper. Non il faisait juste ça pour le plaisir de torturer la jeune femme à ses pieds, pour lui montrer qui était le maître. Du sadique pur et simple.

Ceirdwyn fulminait, comment ce porc osait-il profaner le collier de sa mère. Dès qu'elle l'avait vu, elle avait voulu se jeter à son cou pour le lui tordre, mais son "propriétaire" l'en avait empêchée. Il avait fait sa calmement, d'une simple pression de la main sur son épaule. Elle se dégagea d'un mouvement d'épaule et se redressa, il n'était pas né celui qui la soumettrait. Elle se précipita sur le collier.

Léonius eut un regard mauvais et lorsque la jeune femme arriva à son niveau, il la gifla. Le coup porté fut d'une telle violence qu'elle tomba à terre. Léonius s'empara du fouet qu'il prenait toujours avec lui et le tendit à son fils. Sans même que celui-ci n'était eu besoin de parler, Alexandre comprit ce que son père attendait de lui : punir l'esclave pour avoir osé se rebeller. Alexandre se retrouva donc face à un choix, soit il frappait, compromettant ainsi ses chances que la jeune femme lui fasse un jour confiance ; soit il refusait le fouet et risquait la colère de son père, ce qui n'était pas sans risque tant pour lui que pour elle. Alexandre prit le fouet et frappa.

Ceirdwyn se recroquevilla à terre et attendit les coups. Le fouet siffla. La douleur fut cinglante, mais bien moins qu'elle n'aurait dû. Il avait amortit le coup.

Alexandre jeta le fouet aux pieds de son père.

- Je la ramène dans sa chambre.

_**Vocabulaire**_

_Tribun : Officiers de l'armée romaine qui dirigeait en alternance une légion._

_Exèdre : Sorte de salle de réunion qui donnait sur le péristyle._

_Péristyle : Cours ou jardin intérieur souvent orné d'une fontaine._

_Vestibule : Pièce situé à l'entrée de la maison._

_Torque : Collier de métal rigide _

_**Liens utiles :**_

_fr./wiki/LegioIIAugusta_

_fr./wiki/Bretagne(provinceromaine)_

_fr./wiki/EsclavageenRomeantique_

_fr./wiki/Affranchissement_


	2. Chapter 2

Dès qu'il avait été hors de vue de son père, Alexandre avait cesser de traîner comme un animal la jeune femme, qui tenait à peine sur ses jambes. Il la prit dans ses bras et la souleva de terre. Elle tenta vainement de résister, mais été trop faible. Il la porta jusqu'à sa chambre et la déposa délicatement sur sa couche. Il sortit de sa chambre préférant la laisser seule pour le moment. Alors qu'il allait rejoindre son père, Alexandre croisa Kendra qui revenait des courses.

- Ha, Kendra ! Tu tombes bien.

- Il y a un problème, maître ?

- Oui. Mon père a tenu à voir notre nouvelle arrivante et ça c'est plutôt mal passée. Elle l'a attaqué et j'ai été contraint de la punir.

- Vous l'avez frappée ?

Il n'y avait pas vraiment de reproche dans sa voix, mais cela n'empêchait pas Alexandre de se sentir coupable.

- Il m'a tendu le fouet, je n'ai pas vraiment eu le choix.

- Je vais aller m'occuper d'elle.

- Merci Kendra.

Des monstres, ces romains étaient des monstres, des brutes, des barbares. Elle en avait déjà eu la preuve lors de la guerre qui les avaient opposés à son peuple, mais elle en avait maintenant la confirmation. Ils avaient même osé profaner le souvenir de sa mère. Ceirdwyn entendit la porte s'ouvrir de nouveau. Elle se recroquevilla sur sa couche ne sachant que craindre. Mais ce fut la voix de Kendra qui se fit entendre.

- Tu ne risque rien, ça n'est que moi.

Ceirdwyn ne se retourna pas. Il était clair que Kendra avait acceptée sa situation, elle était donc complice de ce monstre. Elle sentit une main l'effleurer, mais Ceirdwyn se dégagea d'un mouvement d'épaule.

- Je sais que tu es en colère, moi aussi j'ai connu ça, j'étais comme toi lorsque je suis arrivée. Mais, crois-moi, la colère et la rancœur ne te mènerons nulle part.

Ceirdwyn continua obstinément de tourner le dos à Kendra. Peu lui importait ce qu'elle disait, elle ne se laisserait pas berner par de belles paroles.

- Est-ce que tu m'autorises au moins à te soigner ?

Elle ne répondit rien, toujours aussi immobile. Kendra du prendre son silence pour un acceptation, car elle sentit à nouveau ses mains l'effleurer, puis soulever sa tunique. Kendra appliqua ensuite un linge humide sur la blessure laissée par le fouet.

- Ça va apaiser la douleur.

Effectivement les soins que lui prodiguait Kendra lui faisait du bien, aussi se laissait-elle faire. Mais il était hors de question qu'elle lui dise quoi que ce soit et surtout pas merci.

Une fois les soins terminés, Kendra se retira lui indiquant qu'elle lui avait laissé de quoi manger.

- Alors ?

- Elle n'a pas dit un mot, elle n'a même pas daigné se retourner. C'est à peine si elle m'a laisser la soigner. Elle est têtue, très têtue, bien plus que je ne l'étais. Je ne suis pas sûre qu'elle accepte de comprendre où se trouve son intérêt.

- Tu sais son nom ?

- Non. Depuis qu'elle est arrivé, je n'ai pas entendu une seule fois le son de sa voix.

- Le problème c'est que je ne peux pas lui expliquer la situation si elle refuse obstinément de communiquer.

- La fouetter, n'était pas forcément le meilleur moyen d'essayer de communiquer.

Alexandre pouvait sentir la petite pointe de reproche dans sa voix. Avec le temps, elle avait appris à lui parler en tout franchise, n'hésitant plus à lui faire comprendre lorsqu'elle désapprouvait ce qu'il disait ou faisait, ce qui avait en général tendance à la faire culpabiliser, exactement comme maintenant.

- Tu sais aussi bien que moi, que si je ne l'avais pas fait c'est mon père qui s'en serait chargé et elle serait dans un bien pire état.

Kendra ne répondit rien, mais Alexandre savait qu'elle n'en pensait pas moins. Il soupira.

- Je vais commencer par voir si je peux faire quelque chose pour cette histoire de collier.

- Quel collier ?

- Un collier que mon père veut que je vende et qui devait lui appartenir.

- Il ne peut pas le vendre lui-même ?

- Oh si ! Biensur que si, mais c'est vraisemblablement un de ses coups tordus, il dore manipuler les gens et jouer avec leur existence. En attendant si je peux lui rendre le collier, elle verra peut-être ça comme un signe de bonne volonté.

Alexandre avait réussi à s'entendre avec un orfèvre qu'il connaissait bien et en qui il avait confiance. Il confirmerait la version d'Alexandre selon laquelle celui-ci lui avait confié le collier pour être vendu et qu'un commerçant étranger de passage à Rome lui en avait offert un bon prix. Alexandre avait déboursé une importante somme d'argent pour ce service, auquel s'ajoutait l'argent qu'il devait à son père pour la vente du collier, mais peu lui importait.

Cela faisait trois jours que Ceirdwyn restait obstinément allongée sur sa couche, le dos tourné vers la porte. Son "propriétaire" avait visiblement prit la décision de la maintenir enfermé, sans doute avait-il présentit qu'elle essayerait de s'enfuir à la première occasion. Mais ça n'est pas ça qui la ferait céder, ni même changer d'avis. Ses journées étaient tristes à en mourir, l'attente n'était ponctuée que des visites régulières de Kendra qui venait lui porter ses repas.

Trois jours donc qu'elle était là dans l'immobilité la plus totale. Elle entendit une porte s'ouvrir. Étrange, ça n'était pas l'heure du repas et Kendra était d'une régularité sans faille. La personne, qui était entrée, n'émit pas une parole. La seule chose que Ceirdwyn entendit, ce fut le son d'un objet métallique que l'on pose à terre, puis plus rien. Pas même le son d'une porte que l'on ferme. Elle ne se retourna pas. Quique soit la personne dans son dos, il était hors de question qu'elle lui fasse un quelconque plaisir en lui portant un semblant d'intérêt.

Ceirdwyn avait cependant une petite idée de l'identité de la personne qui se trouvait là. Kendra faisait toujours l'effort de lui parler, même en sachant parfaitement qu'elle ne répondrait pas. Et hormis elle, une seule personne avait des raisons de se trouver là.

Ils restèrent très longtemps ainsi, elle résolument allongée face au mur et lui posté dans son dos. Mais la curiosité naturelle de Ceirdwyn fut la plus forte et elle finit par se retourner, intriguée malgré elle. Il était assis sur un petit fauteuil, situé dans un coin de la pièce et il la regardait. Elle plongea son regard dans ses yeux bleu azur, comme hypnotisée. Ils se fixèrent un certain temps, les yeux dans les yeux, avant qu'il ne finisse par baisser les yeux. Elle suivit son regard et découvrir, posé entre eux deux, à même le sol, le collier de sa mère. Ceirdwyn hésita un instant puis s'en saisit. Et à sa grande surprise, il ne fit aucun geste pour l'en empêcher, il se contenta de lui sourire. Il se releva et il allait sortit quand elle l'interpella.

- Pourquoi ?

Alexandre se retourna surpris. C'était le premier mot qu'elle prononçait depuis son arrivée. Il lui fit signe de patienter, puis il se pressa d'aller chercher Kendra.

Après un signe qui devait vraisemblablement lui demander de patienter, elle le vit sortir. Il revint quelques minutes plus tard accompagner de Kendra. Ils échangèrent quelques mots, puis Kendra lui demanda de répéter.

- Pourquoi ?

Alexandre réfléchit un instant, la question n'était pas aussi simple qu'elle paraissait. S'il avait fait ça c'était pour gagner sa confiance, l devait donc se montrer le plus honnête possible. Il se tourna vers Kendra.

- Dis lui que visiblement ce collier est important pour elle et qu'il est donc normal que je le lui rende.

Ceirdwyn écouta Kendra traduire la réponse et celle-ci n'avait aucun sens à ses yeux, elle lui paraissait totalement absurde.

- Je suis une esclave, non ? Je ne suis pas supposée avoir le droit de posséder quelque chose. Alors pourquoi ?

Il se rassit et Kendra s'installa non loin d'eux pour continuer de traduire leur dialogue.

- Prenez le comme un cadeau, comme un gage de ma bonne foi. Vous êtes un esclave c'est vrai, et ni vous ni moi n'y pouvons rien changer. Mais ça ne veux pas dire qu'il faille que je doive obligatoirement vous maltraiter.

Ceirdwyn eut un reniflement méprisant, mais ne répondit rien. Il la prenait vraiment pour une imbécile d'essayer de lui faire croire qu'il ne pouvait rien à sa situation. Il avait parfaitement la possibilité de la faire libérer. Il reprit.

- Théoriquement je pourrais parfaitement vous affranchir ou même vous laisser vous enfuir et ne rien faire pour vous retrouver. Mais croyez-vous vraiment qu'il en serait de mais pour mon père ? Si vous en venez à vous échapper, il le prendra comme une insulte personnel, il vous traquera jusqu'à ce qu'il vous trouve et croyez moi, il vous trouvera et alors je ne donne pas cher de votre peau. Vous avez voyagé avec lui pendant des semaines, vous savez de quoi il est capable.

- Je préfère encore la mort à la captivité !

Elle avait littéralement crachée ses mots.

- Ça n'est pas la mort qui vous attend, s'il vous attrape, croyez moi, il ne vous laissera pas mourir, du moins pas tout de suite, il va vous faire souffrir longtemps, très longtemps, il aime faire durer le plaisir. Et la mort finira par être une véritable bénédiction, une délivrance. Dans votre malheur, vous avez eu une chance relative, dès le départ, il avait probablement décidé que vous seriez celle qui me reviendrait, à cause de voter caractère revêche, c'est une sorte de tradition chez lui de me ramener une esclave, plus elles sont rebelles et mieux c'est. C'est ça façon de tester mon aptitude à diriger. En tout cas, il a du relativement vous épargner durant le voyage, il fallait que vous arriviez dans un "bon état" et et qu'il vous reste du mordant.

Épargnée ? Il osait appeler épargnée tout ce qu'elle avait subit durant le voyage ! Mais en y réfléchissant bien, Ceirdwyn devait bien s'avouer qu'effectivement, Léonuis l'avait un peu moins maltraitée que les autres, alors qu'elle s'était bien plus rebeller.

- Alors quoi ? Je devrais me satisfaire de ma situation sous prétexte qu'elle est moins pire que ce qu'elle aurait pu l'être ?

Alexandre poussa un soupir las. Kendra avait raison, elle était terriblement têtue, bien plus que toutes celles à qui il avait eu à faire avant. Il ignorait totalement s'ils pourraient un jour cohabiter en paix. Il craignait que malgré les mises en garde, elle ne tente tout de même de s'enfuir.

- Je sais que cette situation n'a rien d'idéal et si vous voulez vraiment vous jeter dans la gueule du loup, et bien je ne vous en empêcherai pas. Pour contre si vous accepter de rester, je peux vous proposer un marché.

Elle releva la tête, il était prêt à négocier et il avait piqué sa curiosité. Ce qui ne voulait pas dire qu'elle allait accepter quoi que ce soit.

- Quel genre de marché ?

- Vous vous tenez tranquille, tant que mon père est à Rome, évitant ainsi de nous attirer des ennuis à vous comme à moi. Dans le même temps, je ne vous demande rien, vous vous contenterez de faire profil bas. Et lorsqu'il sera repartit faire la guerre dans sa légion et qu'il vous aura oubliée, je vous laisserais repartir. Je vous fournirais même de quoi subvenir à vos besoin le temps du voyage.

Ceirdwyn se montra sceptique, cette proposition était trop belle pour ne pas cacher quelque chose.

- Vous y gagnerez quoi ?

- Une chose qui m'est extrêmement précieuse, la paix et la tranquillité. Si vous feignez la soumission, mon père se lassera vite du spectacle et sera moins sur mon dos.

Elle restait méfiante.

- Où est le piège ?

Lex s'était promis de lui dire toute la vérité et il tiendrait parole.

- Mon père ne repartira pas avant deux bonnes années.

- QUOI ??

Elle était de nouveau en colère, Lex pouvait le voir à ses yeux, qui semblait lancer des éclairs. Il remarqua alors à quel point elle était belle. Il n'y avait pas fait attention jusqu'à maintenant. Cette révélation le troubla.

- Je suis désolé, mais c'est tout ce que je peux vous proposer.

- Qu'est-ce qui me dit que dans deux ans vous tiendrez parole ?

- Rien. Je ne peux que vous demander de me faire confiance, ce qui dans les circonstances présentes n'est pas vraiment évident, je vous l'accorde. Mais on peux décider que vous restiez le temps que nous apprenions à mieux nous connaitre, mais que vous pouvez briser notre accord quand vous le souhaitez et partir. Par contre je ne peux vous garantir que je pourrais couvrir vos arrières, mon père a bien trop d'influence dans cette ville.

Elle émit un son qui avait tout du grognement animal, mais ne répondit rien. Alexandre avait l'impression d'être face à un loup méfiant, sauvage et libre. Il allait devoir l'apprivoiser et ça ne serait pas facile, on apprivoise pas un loup. Et il ignorait totalement si elle acceptait ou non le marché.

Il se releva et Kendra fit de même.

- Désormais vous êtes libre de choisir le chemin que vous voulez prendre.

Il s'apprêta à sortir et se retourna une dernière fois.

- Je ne sais même pas votre nom.

Elle releva son regard vert dans sa direction, puis après un moment d'hésitation, elle lui répondit.

- Ceirdwyn.

- Alexandre.

Il s'inclina pour la saluer et sortit, laissant derrière lui une Ceirdwyn plus que perplexe. Elle ne savait que penser de cette discussion. D'un certain côté elle n'avait qu'une seule envie, c'était de fuir loin d'ici, de cet homme, de ce romain qui l'avait réduite en esclavage et peut importe les risques. Mais de l'autre, une petite voix insidieuse semblait lui dire que peut-être elle pouvait lui faire confiance, après tout au départ, il n'était pour rien dans cette situation. Et rien ne l'obligeait à venir lui parler comme il l'avait fait, il aurait pu se contenter d'essayer de la faire obéir à coup de fouet. Et puis il lui avait rendu le collier de sa mère.

Ceirdwyn se rallongea sur sa couche, elle avait besoin de réfléchir à tout ça. Certaines de ses certitudes concernant Alexandre avaient été ébranlées. Elle ne pouvait plus agir son un coup de tête comme elle en avait l'habitude, il en allait de sa vie.

- Tu penses qu'elle va écouter ?

- Je n'en sais rien. Cela vaudrait mieux pour elle, mais elle a l'air tellement têtue, que les dieux seuls savent ce qu'elle va bien pouvoir faire. Si jamais elle choisissait de rester, vous avez une idée de ce que vous allez faire d'elle ?

- Pas la moindre. Elle à l'air loin d'être bête et plusieurs choses me font penser qu'elle devait avoir une position sociale assez élevée là d'où elle vient. Je doute fort qu'elle est l'habitude des travaux domestiques et il est très peu probable qu'elle s'y prête de bon cœur. Enfin laissons les choses se faire et on verra avec le temps. Pour le moment laissons là se balader à sa guise dans la villa, mais sans la quitter trop des yeux, histoire qu'elle s'acclimate à son nouvel environnement.

- Très bien. Rien d'autre ?

- Non. À part veiller à ce qu'elle ne manque de rien, mais je n'ai pas besoin de le demander.

- En effet. Je veillerais à ce que tout se passe du mieux possible pour elle.

- Merci Kendra.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapitre 3**

Cela faisait maintenant près d'un mois que Ceirdwyn avait eu cette discussion des plus étranges avec Alexandre et elle était forcée de constater, que pour le moment il tenait parole. Elle jouissait d'une relative liberté, qui lui laissait parfaitement la possibilité de rompre l'accord tacite qu'ils avaient fait et de fuir loin d'ici et il n'avait rien exigé d'elle si ce n'est de servir un plateau les quelques fois où son père était venu lui rendre une visite. Mais cela ne l'empêchait pas de s'ennuyer ferme. Elle errait à travers la maison, observait les gens dans leurs activités quotidiennes, tentait de comprendre les paroles échangées, mais rien ne semblait pouvoir combler son ennuis, pas même la perspective d'une fuite. Elle avait l'impression de mourir à petits feux.

Pour le moment, elle se languissait à l'ombre des colonnes du péristyle. Il faisait relativement chaud pour un début d'automne, le temps, ici, était très différents de chez elle et Ceirdwyn pouvait ainsi profiter de la cours, plutôt que de rester cloîtrée à l'intérieur. Puis soudain, le silence de la cours fut troublé par des bruits de pas. Une petite fille de huit ou neuf ans, portant une amphore qui était clairement trop lourde pour elle, traversait la cours d'un pas peu sûr. Tellement peu sûr, qu'après avoir trébuché plusieurs fois, elle chuta et l'amphore avec elle. L'amphore ne résista pas au choc et se brisa, laissant le liquide rouge qu'elle contenait, probablement du vin, couler sur les pavés. Ceirdwyn se redressa, elle allait se diriger vers l'enfant, lorsqu'elle vit Alexandre sortir de la bibliothèque, dans laquelle il travaillait en général et se précipiter vers l'enfant. À la grande surprise de Ceirdwyn, au lieu de la réprimander comme elle s'y attendait, elle le vit se pencher vers la petite fille et l'aider à se relever, vérifiant au passage qu'elle n'était pas blessée.

Alexandre échangea un sourire avec l'enfant, avant de la renvoyer au près de Kendra, afin qu'elle lui trouve une activité plus adaptée à son jeune âge. Il n'y avait qu'une seule raison, qui faisait qu'Alexandre possédait des enfants esclaves, il ne voulait pas les séparer de leurs parents et il s'arrangeait pour qu'il ne leur soit confié que de petites taches simples et faciles, mais là plus part du temps, les jeunes enfants jouaient dans un lieu qui leur était réservé. Lorsqu'il se releva, il découvrit Ceirdwyn qui l'observait avec des yeux ronds. La surprise se lisait très clairement sur son visage. Alexandre avait parfaitement conscience que son comportement était assez inhabituel, il l'était déjà pour ses concitoyens, alors qu'est-ce cela devait être pour elle. Il lui sourit et l'observa une seconde. Il devait reconnaître qu'elle s'était tenue plutôt tranquille depuis leur discussion, un peu trop même, Alexandre avait la désagréable impression qu'elle risquait de se laisser dépérir. Il devait faire quelque chose. Il lui fit signe de le suivre.

Elle obtempéra et le suivit jusque à la cuisine, où se trouvait Kendra. L'enfant était là, finissant d'être soigner avant d'être envoyer faire une nouvelle tâche.

- Kendra, j'ai besoin de tes talents de traductrice.

Il l'avait mené jusqu'à Kendra, Ceirdwyn en déduisit donc, qu'il avait quelque chose à lui dire.

- Dis lui, que je sais qu'elle a du faire des efforts, pour mettre sa fierté de côté et faire profil bas et que je lui en suis reconnaissant. Mais j'ai la sensation que son ennuis est en train de la détruire intérieurement.

Décidément, il la surprenait chaque fois un peu plus. Il arrivait à saisir son ressenti avec une aisance surprenante. Il avait raison, son ennui allait finir par la tuer, mais pas seulement. Elle avait surtout perdue tout espoir de quitter un jour ces lieux. Elle savait que même si sortir de la villa serait relativement facile, elle ne parviendrait à rejoindre son village, c'était bien trop loin et sans vivres, ni moyen de transport, elle n'avait aucune chance. Et c'était sans parler de Leonius qui se lancerait immanquablement à ses trousses. Elle se laissa tomber sur un siège, elle se sentait vraiment démoralisée.

Alexandre vint s'installer près d'elle.

- Sincèrement j'aimerais pouvoir faire quelque chose pour vous, seulement j'ignore quoi.

Ceirdwyn lança un regard un peu interloqué à Kendra, elle voulait être sûre qu'elle avait bien compris, l'homme en face d'elle était-il réellement en train de lui demander s'il pouvait faire quelque chose pour elle. Elle échangea quelques mots avec Kendra qui lui confirma son impression. À voir son regard, Ceirdwyn était à peu près sûr qu'Alexandre ferait tout son possible pour lui accorder ce qu'elle demanderait, mais que voulait-elle exactement ? Rentrer chez elle, plus le temps passait et moins Ceirdwyn était persuadée que c'était ce qu'elle voulait. Si tenter qu'elle puisse parvenir à son village qu'y trouverait-elle ? Des ruines ? Dans quel état les romains avaient-ils pu laisser les lieux ? Et les gens ? Elle était quasiment certaine que son père avait périr sous les coups des romains. Et vu comment elle le connaissait son époux avait probablement survécu, il était doué pour ça, il savait toujours suivre le sens du vent, c'était un homme opportuniste et brutal. Non Ceirdwyn ne voulait pas rentrer. Sa vie n'était qu'un vide béant et elle ne savait plus comment le remplir.

- Je ne sais pas.

Elle se demanda alors, de quoi rêvait-elle lorsqu'elle était enfant ? Ceirdwyn tenta de se replonger dans cette période de félicité, avant son mariage, avant les romains, avant que tout ne se dégrade. Elle rêvait d'aventures, d'aller voir plus loin, de découvrir de nouvelles choses, de connaissances. Mais il ne pouvait rien lui offrir de cela. Elle ne pouvait sortir de la villa et il leur était impossible de communiquer sans intermédiaire, vu qu'ils ne parlaient pas la même langue. Peut-être que faire l'effort d'apprendre à parler le latin lui permettrait de s'ouvrir de nouvelles perspectives, ou tout simplement de trouver quelqu'un à qui parler.

Il était dans les habitudes d'Alexandre de ressentir de l'empathie pour les gens qui l'entouraient, i compris ses esclaves et affranchies. Mais il y avait quelque chose de plus avec cette femme. Il avait l'impression de pouvoir la comprendre, même sans que des mots aient besoin d'être échangés.

- Peut-être, pour commencer, Kendra pourrait-elle vous aider à apprendre notre langue, ça pourrait vous occupé un peu et rompre votre isolement.

Ceirdwyn releva la tête et plongea son regard dans celui d'Alexandre. Comment avait-il réussi à mettre des mots sur ses propres pensées, comment un homme, qu'elle était supposé haïr, arrivait à la comprendre mieux que n'importe qui auparavant.

Durant plusieurs semaines, Ceirdwyn se retrouva donc une à deux heures par jour avec Kendra, pour des "leçons" de latin, dans le tablinium qu'Alexandre avait mis à leur disposition. Dès qu'il l'avait vu la première fois, Alexandre avait vite compris que Ceirdwyn était loin d'être bête. Mais la vitesse avec laquelle elle apprenait sa langue était assez stupéfiante. Kendra lui avait loué ses progrès étonnants et il avait donc prit la décision d'espionner l'une de leurs conversations. Mais constater par soi-même était différent que de l'entendre dire, il était très étonné de voir avec quelle aisance elle s'exprimait, alors qu'elle aurait du tout juste commencer à former des phrases. Il pénétra dans la pièce où se trouvaient les deux femmes.

- C'est vraiment surprenant de constater la vitesse avec laquelle vous apprenez.

Ceirdwyn se retourna, surprise de le trouver là.

- Merci.

- Je ne doutais pas une seule seconde de votre aptitude à apprendre notre langue, mais je suis vraiment épaté par le peu de temps qu'il vous a fallu.

- Je ne parle pas encore très bien votre langue, je me débrouille tout juste.

- Je ne suis pas d'accord avec vous, je pense que vous débrouillez très bien, maintenant il vous faut surtout de pratique.

Il tendit une main, dans sa direction.

- Que diriez vous d'aller nous promener ? Nous pourrions en profiter pour parler, je crois que discuter seuls et sans intermédiaire, pourrait nous être bénéfique. Qu'en dîtes-vous ?

Ceirdwyn réfléchit un instant à la proposition, elle n'était pas certaine de lui faire entièrement confiance, mais elle n'imaginait pas qu'il puisse t'y avoir un piège. Il avait l'air d'être plutôt honnête et jamais encore il n'avait faillit à sa parole. Alors elle se leva et prit la main d'Alexandre.

- D'accord.

Lorsque Ceirdwyn fut debout, Alexandre lâcha sa main et il l'invita à le suivre. Ils traversèrent rapidement la cour pour parvenir aux jardins. Ceirdwyn, qui s'était contenté de lézarder dans le péristyle, sans osé approcher des jardins, fut surprise par la beauté de ceux-ci.

- C'est un très bel endroit.

- Vous n'étiez jamais venu jusque là ?

- Je n'avais pas osé.

- Pourquoi ?

Elle réfléchit une seconde.

- Je ne sais pas. J'avais peur d'être tenté, je crois.

- Tenté ?

- De fuir.

- Donc vous ne voulez plus fuir ?

- Pour aller où ?

- Comment ça ? Je pensais que vous aviez envie de rentrer chez vous.

Ceirdwyn poussa un soupire. Comment pouvait-elle lui expliquer ça.

- Bien sûr que j'aimerais pouvoir rentrer chez moi. Mais je sais pas ce que je pourrais trouver si je retournais là-bas. Mon père était la seule personne à qui je tenais et il est probablement mort. Je suis quasiment sûr que votre père l'a tué.

- Vous n'avez plus d'autre famille ?

- Non, ma mère est morte, quand j'étais petite. Le collier, que vous m'avez rendu, il lui appartenait. C'est la seule chose d'elle que j'ai encore.

Maintenant, Alexandre comprenait mieux son attachement pour ce collier, lui aussi avait perdu sa mère étant jeune et il tenait plus que tout au seul objet qu'il lui restait d'elle, une petite fibule en argent, qu'il portait attaché dans les replis de sa toge, à l'abris des regards indiscrets.

- Ma mère aussi est morte lorsque j'étais enfant. La maladie l'a emporté, je n'avais pas huit ans.

Alexandre n'aimait pas aborder ce sujet, mais elle faisait l'effort de s'ouvrir à lui, alors il se devait d'en faire de même.

Ceirdwyn fut surprise par cette confession, elle savait qu'Alexandre s'efforçait d'être franc avec elle, afin de lui montrer qu'elle pouvait lui faire confiance, mais elle ne s'attendait pas à tant de franchise.

- Je suis désolée.

Alexandre eut un sourire un peu triste.

- C'était il y a longtemps.

Elle parut chercher ses mots un instant.

- Oui, mais ça n'a pas du être facile de grandir avec un père comme le votre. Moi, j'ai eu la chance d'avoir un père qui avait de l'affection pour moi.

- Mon père était souvent absent et j'ai eu la chance d'avoir Kendra pour veiller sur moi. C'était la nourrice de mon frère et elle m'a apporté l'affection que mon père n'a jamais pu me donner.

- Je comprend mieux la relation un peu particulière qu'il y a entre vous.

- Oui.

Il y eut un court silence entre eux.

- Où est votre frère ?

- Lui aussi est malheureusement décédé. Je suis le seul à avoir survécu au delà de l'âge de trois ans.

Voilà encore une chose qu'il avait en commun.

- C'est la même chose pour moi, aucun de mes frères et sœurs n'a survécu.

Ils continuèrent de se balader un moment en silence, avant qu'Alexandre ne reprenne la conversation.

- Vous n'étiez pas heureuse, chez vous ?

- J'étais mariée à un homme, je croyais pouvoir avoir confiance en lui, mais il n'en était pas digne finalement. Il m'a trahit. C'est lui qui nous a vendu aux romains, afin de mettre la main sur les terres de mon père. C'est pour ça qu'il m'avait approchée au départ.

- Mais en vous épousant, celle-ci ne lui revenait pas automatiquement, vu que vous n'avez pas de frère ?

Il paraissait surpris. Les choses ne devaient vraisemblablement pas fonctionner de la même manière ici.

- Non. À la mort de mon père, ses terres m'auraient appartenues de droits. Mon époux ne possédait rien avant et pas plus une fois marié. C'est moi qui aurait prit les décisions importantes concernant ces terres. Chez moi, les biens d'une femme lui appartiennent, mariée ou pas

- Surprenant. Les romains voient les vôtres comme des barbares ignorant, mais je me rend compte qu'ils sont encore plus loin de la réalité que je ne le croyais.

Elle hésita un court instant.

- Des barbares, c'est donc ainsi que vous nous voyez, alors que c'est vous qui venez piller nos terres.

Le ton de sa voix était hautement ironique et Alexandre pouvait dire que la colère n'était pas loin.

- Je sais. Mon peuple est un peuple très conquérant, nos dirigeants ont toujours voulu étendre l'empire le plus loin possible. Vous n'êtes malheureusement que les derniers d'un liste de peuples bafoués.

- Charmant.

- Pour en revenir à votre époux, il est fort possible qu'il soit mort.

- Comment ça ?

- J'imagine sans peine ce que mon père ou l'un de ses généraux a pu lui proposer en échange de sa trahison, mais connaissant mon père, il est fort peu probable que votre époux ait obtenu quoi que ce soit de lui. La parole de mon père n'a aucune valeur et lorsqu'il a obtenu ce qu'il désirait il se débarrasse de tout ce qui serait susceptible de le gêner. Je doute fort qu'il est eu envie de garder un homme prêt à trahir les siens à la première occasion, parmi ses alliés. Et il devait avoir des vus sur les terres de votre père.

- Si tel est le cas, alors Baglan a eu ce qu'il méritait. Malheureusement ça ne me donne pas plus de raison de vouloir rentrer. Que puis-je faire seule contre vos légions ?

Alexandre n'avait malheureusement rien à répondre à cela. Ils continuèrent leur promenade en silence, réfléchissant chacun de leur côté à l'étrange échange, qu'ils venaient d'avoir.

Alexandre était plutôt content d'avoir enfin pu établir le contact avec cette femme si étrange, si étrangère et en même temps tellement familière. Ceirdwyn de son côté restait perplexe, plus elle apprenait à connaître l'homme à ses côtés, plus il s'éloignait de l'idée qu'elle avait de lui. Il n'avait rien d'une brute conquérante, qui se croyait supérieur. Il paraissait intelligent et semblait très à l'écoute, mais surtout, il donnait l'impression d'être un homme ouvert. Si bien qu'elle ne savait plus vraiment quoi penser. Son cœur lui criait qu'elle pouvait lui faire confiance, mais sa tête restait méfiante. Depuis Baglan, elle avait perdue toute confiance dans les hommes. Elle avait cru épouser un homme respectueux et aimable, pour découvrir une brute ambitieuse, qui n'avait pas hésité à les trahir, elle et les siens. Elle ne voulait pas commettre une deuxième fois la même erreur.

Alexandre la ramena jusqu'à la cuisine où elle passait souvent ses journées à parler avec Kendra, avant de prendre congé.

Ceirdwyn passa le reste de la journée et une partie de la nuit à se demander ce qui allait découler de cette discussion. Mais elle ne fut qu'à moitié surprise, lorsque le lendemain vers le milieu de l'après-midi, Alexandre vint la chercher pour une autre promenade et surtout une nouvelle discussion. Et même si elle avait du mal à se l'avouer, elle avait vraiment espéré qu'il viendrait.

Le Tablinium : pièce de réception ou d'étude.

La fibule : agrafe, généralement en métal, qui sert à fixer les extrémités d'un vêtement.

.be/%7Epibourg/Arria%20Marcella_

.edu/%7Ebkh/rome/images/5-23/523-1_854%20Garden%20of%20the%20House%20of%20Loreius%20Tiburtinus%

.


	4. Chapter 4

******Chapitre 4****  
**  
Et naturellement sans que ni Alexandre, ni Ceirdwyn ne l'ait vraiment prémédité, ces balades devinrent une habitude quasiment quotidienne. Elles se succédèrent ainsi des jours durant, semblable et pourtant toujours différentes. Ils échangeaient beaucoup, surtout sur leurs vies, leurs cultures, parlaient de leur passés, de leurs envies. Ils s'apprivoisaient mutuellement, lentement mais sûrement, en apprenant à se connaître l'un l'autre. Ceirdwyn avait progressivement cessé de voir en Alexandre un barbare violent et cruel, pour découvrir l'homme intelligent et sensible qu'il était. Et Alexandre se rendait compte un peu plus chaque jour que la femme à ses côtés, étrangère de surcroît, valait n'importe quel homme romain, sur le plan intellectuel, et même plus. Elle était brillante, d'une grande sensibilité et forte, incroyablement forte, elle avait résisté à Léonius et peu d'hommes en étaient capables.  
Voyant les progrès sidérant de Ceirdwyn en matière de langage et devant son esprit si aiguisé, si avide dans apprendre toujours plus, une idée avait progressivement germé dans la tête d'Alexandre.

Ce jour là, tout avait commencé comme d'ordinaire, ils discutaient une fois de plus, tout en se promenant dans les jardins, quand quelque chose avait basculé.  
- Je me demandais si tu avais appris à lire et écrire ?  
- Non. Mon peuple a plus une tradition oral, seul les druides savent lire et écrire et par conséquent que des hommes. Mais j'avoue que c'est quelque chose qui m'a toujours fascinée. Consigner son savoir sur un support pour qu'il reste après sa mort... Tu imagines la quantité de savoir que l'on a et que l'on peut emmagasiner de cette manière ?  
Alexandre sourit.  
- Et ça te plairait d'apprendre ?  
Ceirdwyn s'arrêta brusquement, comme clouée sur place. Elle devait avoir mal entendu, il ne pouvait en être autrement, il ne pouvait avoir dit ce qu'elle avait cru entendre.  
- Pardon ?  
- Je me demandais si ça te plairait d'apprendre à lire et à écrire. Le latin bien évidement, je n'écris pas plus ta langue que je ne la parle, malheureusement.  
- Pourquoi ?  
- Parce que j'ai envie de t'apprendre.  
Décidément il ne cesserait jamais de la surprendre. Elle ne pouvait empêcher une certaine euphorie de s'emparer d'elle, mais ce fut sa nature suspicieuse qui l'emporta.  
- Pourquoi ?  
- Parce que je sais que tu en es capable et que ça pourrait nous être bénéfique et même utile à tous les deux.  
Ceirdwyn ne voyait pas bien en quoi le fait de lui apprendre à lire pouvait avoir des avantages pour Alexandre.  
- Comment ça ?  
- D'abord parce que cela chasserait définitivement ton ennui, ce qui te rendrait plus prompte à patienter jusqu'au départ de mon père, nous épargnant à toi comme à moi bien des ennuis avec le dit père. Et que je pense sincèrement que si tu savais lire cela pourrait m'être utile. Tu t'en es aperçu, je pense, que tant au niveau des habitudes que des actes je diffère beaucoup des miens et ça ne plait pas forcément à tout le monde et plus particulièrement à mon père, qui ne rêvait que d'une chose, c'est que je suive ses traces. Il y a donc peu de personne en qui je puisse avoir une totale confiance. Je ne peux compter que sur les esclaves que j'ai affranchi, et encore pas tous. Et parmi toutes ces personnes aucune n'est aussi intelligente que toi.  
Ceirdwyn resta de nouveau interdite, le compliment était plus que surprenant, venant d'un homme qui avait été élevé dans l'idée que les femmes n'était guère plus intelligente que du bétail, comment Alexandre en était-y venu à avoir de telles opinons, si éloignées des celles des siens. Cependant quelque chose la tracassait toujours.  
- Mais qu'est-ce qui te fait croire que tu peux avoir confiance en moi ?  
- L'instinct. Quelque chose me dit que si tu as trop d'honneur trop de fierté pour trahir un serment. Rien ne me dit que tu accepteras de travailler pour moi, mais si tu le fais j'ai la certitude que tu tiendras parole. Je tenais aussi à te dire que cette proposition n'est pas soumise à condition, tu peux choisir d'apprendre à lire, sans pour autant accepter de travailler pour moi. J'ai envie de faire ça pour toi, disons que c'est ma façon de racheter les crimes de mon père.  
- Est-ce que je peux prendre le temps d'u réfléchir ?  
- Bien sûr. Tu as même le droit de changer d'avis.  
- Tu sais, tu es vraiment quelqu'un d'étrange.  
Il lui sourit.  
- Je sais, on me le dit souvent et je peux te retourner le compliment.

Ceirdwyn avait retourné dans sa tête la proposition d'Alexandre dans tous les sens, les pours, les contres et finalement la tentation avait été la plus forte. Elle n'avait même pas eu la force d'attendre la promenade suivante, une sorte d'excitation s'était emparée elle. Elle allait apprendre à lire. Même dans ses rêves les plus fous, elle avait à peine osé caresser l'idée, et là, ça devenait une possibilité.  
La nuit était déjà tombée et Ceirdwyn se dirigeait d'un pas discret mais déterminé, vers la bibliothèque, où elle savait, de façon quasiment certaine, qu'Alexandre était toujours en train de travailler. Elle pénétra tellement silencieusement dans la pièce qu'il ne parut pas se rendre compte de sa présence. Elle hésita un court moment, puis racla sa gorge afin de se faire connaître.  
Au bruit, Alexandre redressa la tête, surpris. Sa surprise fut encore plus grande quand il vit, qui venait le déranger à une heure si tardive. Que pouvait-elle bien lui vouloir à cette heure de la nuit ? Est-esse en rapport avec la proposition qu'il lui avait fait plus tôt dans la journée ? Il lui fit signe de s'asseoir à ses côtés.  
- Je peux t'aider ?  
- Non. Je euh...  
Elle parut hésiter un instant.  
- En fait, je suis simplement venu te dire que j'acceptais ta proposition.  
Ils échangèrent un sourire. Jamais Alexandre n'aurait pensé qu'elle accepte si vite. Décidément, elle ne cessait de le surprendre, il lui découvrait un côté impulsif, impatient, qu'il ne lui avait encore pas vu.  
- Alors nous commencerons demain. Viens me retrouvez ici après le repas de midi, j'aurais alors un peu de temps à te consacrer.  
- D'accord.  
- Et maintenant tu devrais aller dormir, apprendre sera plus facile, si tu es reposée.  
Ceirdwyn se releva, souhaita une bonne nuit à Alexandre et disparut dans la nuit.

Le lendemain, Ceirdwyn se réveilla à l'aurore, pas vraiment surprise par sa propre impatience. Elle tourna ensuite en rond une bonne partie de la matinée, incapable de se concentrer, ni de faire quoi que ce soit de constructif. Ce qui avait d'ailleurs l'air de beaucoup amuser Kendra, qui devait sans nul doute avoir une petite idée de ce qui se tramait, vu qu'elle paraissait toujours au courant de tout. Ceirdwyn, elle la soupçonnait même d'être la confidente d'Alexandre et se demandait d'ailleurs s'il ne lui avait pas un jour fait une proposition similaire.  
Ce n'est qu'au début de l'après-midi, que Ceirdwyn rejoint Alexandre pour sa première leçon.  
Lorsqu'elle pénétra dans son bureau, elle constata avec étonnement, qu'il avait aménagé un petit espace rien que pour elle, une table, un siège, un cousin et quelques ustensiles dont elle ignorait encore le nom, mais dont elle soupçonnait l'usage. Elle se sentit étrangement touchée par cette petite attention, Alexandre avait le don de faire appelle en elle à des sentiments auxquels elle ne s'attendait pas, il parvenait à éveiller de la tendresse, chose qu'elle n'aurait jamais cru pu possible après Baglan, surtout venant d'un homme.  
Il l'invita à s'asseoir et elle s'installa à la place qui lui était réservée. Alexandre vint alors s'installer près d'elle. Il déposa ensuite devant elle un papyrus couvert de signes qui lui parurent inévitablement étranges, étrangers.  
- Ce sont des lettres. Chacune d'entre elle représente un son et en les combinant on obtient des mots. Ça peut paraître simple comme ça, mais c'est plus compliqué qu'il n'y paraît.  
Durant la première partie de la leçon Alexandre apprit donc à Ceirdwyn à identifier les différentes lettres et les sons associés. Puis voyant qu'elle n'avait pas vraiment envie d'en rester là, mais ayant la nécessité de se remettre au travail, Alexandre lui tendit une petite tablette de cire et un stylet puis l'invita à retracer les lettres pour s'entraîner. Ce qu'elle fit, jusqu'à une heure avancée de l'après-midi.  
Régulièrement Alexandre jetait un coup d'œil dans sa direction, véritablement fasciné par la concentration dont elle faisait preuve. Il sut alors qu'il avait eu raison, elle était non seulement capable d'apprendre à lire, mais aussi, probablement à compter. Il était désormais certain que si elle venait à accepter sa proposition de travailler pour lui elle serait d'une aide précieuse.  
Vers la fin de l'après-midi, il vint se réinstaller près d'elle. Il jeta un œil à la tablette de cire, elle s'en sortait remarquablement bien, surtout pour quelqu'un qui commençait à peine à apprendre.  
- Je suis très impressionné, je me demande où tu as bien pu acquérir une telle dextérité.  
- Des heures et des heures de broderie.

Et elle avait progressé vite au fil des leçons, ses progrès avaient été fulgurants. Mais ça n'avait pas vraiment surpris Alexandre, avant même de commencer les leçons, il avait su qu'il en serait ainsi. Comment les hommes pouvaient-ils croire les femmes stupides. Ceirdwyn était probablement plus intelligente que la grande majorité des gens qu'il avait connu jusque là.  
Elle passait désormais une grande partie de son temps dans la bibliothèque lisant tout ce qui pouvait passer à sa portée, poèmes, traités philosophiques, pièces de théâtre... Alexandre en venait même à se demander, s'il n'allait pas lui apprendre le grec, aussi, ça lui permettrait d'ouvrir encore un peu plus son horizon et puis ça pourrait leur être utile à tous les deux.  
Pour l'heure, il l'observait discrètement, elle était à demi-allongée sur une banquette et lisait. Elle semblait même totalement fascinée par l'Odyssée d'Homère. Déjà, il lui avait fallu moins d'une semaine pour dévorer l'Iliade, mais là elle était presque obsédée, c'est à peine si elle avait quitté le livre pour manger et dormir. Il déposa une assiette de fruits à côté d'elle, histoire d'être sûr qu'elle se nourrissait bien, mais elle fit à peine attention à sa présence, ne daignant même pas lui accorder un regard. Alexandre ne s'en formalisa pas, il préférait la voir comme ça, qu'en train de broyer du noir et de dépérir.

C'est dans un soupir, que finalement, après presque quatre jours, Ceirdwyn referma l'Odyssée. Elle s'allongea complètement sur la banquette et fixa le plafond.  
- C'était bien ?  
Ceirdwyn se tourna vers la voix et vit Alexandre dans l'encadré de la porte, elle ne s'était même pas rendu compte qu'il était là.  
- Pardon ?  
- L'Odyssée t'a plu ?  
- Oh ! Oui, beaucoup.  
Ceirdwyn se remit à fixer le plafond. Et après un instant de silence, elle reprit la parole.  
- Il t'est déjà arrivé de voyager ?  
Alexandre fut un peu surpris par la question et en même temps, pas tant que ça. L'Odyssée racontait le plus fantastique des voyages et pour quelqu'un comme elle se devait être vraiment fascinant. Il vint s'installer près d'elle.  
- Oui. Autrefois, ça m'est arrivé assez régulièrement, pour les affaires. Je me rendais dans les différents comptoirs de l'Empire pour négocier avec les marchands. Et puis ça me permettait de m'éloigner de mon père lorsque celui-ci était à Rome.  
- Tu es allé loin ?  
- J'ai surtout voyagé dans le sud et dans les comptoirs d'Orient. La Grèce, l'Égypte... L'Égypte te plairait beaucoup je crois. Il est arrivé que des femmes y règnent comme des hommes. C'est un pays fascinant, beaucoup de monuments témoignent de sa grandeur, mais comme de nombreux ennemis de Rome, cette grandeur appartient désormais au passé. Je t'amènerai des manuscrits de Manéthon ou Hérodote, qui compte leurs histoires, si ça t'intéresse.  
- Ce serait avec plaisir.  
Il y eut un court silence avant que Ceirdwyn ne reprenne.  
- Et tu ne voyages plus ?  
Depuis qu'elle vivait ici, chez lui, elle ne l'avait jamais vu quitter la maison plus de quelques heures.  
- Très rarement, mes affaires ont pris une telle ampleur, que je ne peux plus voyager autant qu'avant, je suis contraint de rester ici pour tout coordonner et obligé de confier cette tache à des personnes de confiance.  
- Ça ne te manque pas ?  
- Si parfois. Je me sentais plus libre, alors. J'avais l'impression que tout était possible, qu'il me suffirait de me glisser dans cette foule étrangère et disparaître pour devenir un autre. Mais, je n'ai jamais eu le courage. Heureusement, il me reste la lecture. C'est un bon moyen de s'évader.  
Ceirdwyn s'avait exactement ce qu'il voulait dire. En l'espace de quelques semaines son univers s'était incroyablement agrandit. Elle avait découvert des choses, des concepts, des idées que son imagination pourtant débordante n'avait jamais ne serait-ce qu'oser effleurer.  
- Tu crois qu'un jour moi aussi, je pourrais partir voir ailleurs ?  
- Lorsque mon père sera repartir, alors rien ne t'en empêchera. Tu pourras repartir chez toi ou bien aller voir ailleurs.  
- Une femme ? Seule ? Tu y crois vraiment ?  
- Non, tu as raison. Mais je te promets de te faire voyager autant que possible à travers les livres que je te ramènerais.

L'Iliade et l'Odyssée : poèmes épiques du poète grec Homère, contant respectivement la guerre de Troie et le voyage d'Ulysse.  
Manéthon : historien égyptien, on lui doit la classification des pharaons par dynastie.  
Hérodote : historien grec, qui écrivit beaucoup sur l'Égypte.


End file.
